ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheDragonGolen
WELCOME! TO MY TALK PAGE! ' Hey welcome to my talk page! ' Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TheDragonGolen to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! hey golen were done arguing Story You have a part in Nimbus and Nappa's quest now. 17:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't worry about that troll i took care of it, =] Supremegogeta 02:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi, TDG. How are you? and btw Welcome! Story Hello TDG. Just here to say, no hard feelings over you making your story. It was just a fu little story me and Nimbus made, that you liked, it's not a problem, I'm not mad at you or anything. Just here to say, no worries. 23:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It is fine. TheDragonGolen 23:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you stop making the blogs and comments about Ms.ChiChi it's weird and makes you look like a stalker . lol I know you might be kidding about this stuff but for the future don't do it again. Your not in troble or anything just think you should take my advise. Supremegogeta 01:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Done [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 00:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, what's sup? Kamiccolo10 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't spam Vegeta17 i am going to keep you banned from chat until i see some improvmint. Supremegogeta 16:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Jerk You really have some nerve vandalizing my pages! Try something like that again and you'll have to deal with the dark side of Popo...>:( Sackchief 16:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop vandelising and don't make another blog abut killing yourself if you ahve problems get over it it's the internet. Supremegogeta 22:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind it seems you ahve broken about 5 rules and you ahve been warned before i am going to have to block you. Supremegogeta 22:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) a friend i will try and get you unbanned Hey TDG i have unbanned you from Chat. 02:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Many Thanks! Many thanks! I thank you so much for the pictures you gave me. The one for Kakarot is great to. I would prefer if Kakarot was sleevles in that picture tho. Anyway thanks anyway! EntertainmentFan14 23:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hi dragongolen you guessed that the character was joklin so now lets celebrate! Story I will update it soon, I can't think of what to write next, writers block (Same goes for all my stories.) 21:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Rules I think you need to learn the rules as you broke another one by leaving a link to another Wiki. Supremegogeta 05:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Golen, could you please read, and comment on my fan fiction Dragon Ball SB Saiyan Tuffle War Saga? I'll read and comment on any one of your pages, if you say yes! =D 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC)